The use of network computing and storage has proliferated in recent years. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, customers and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. The usage of network computing allows content providers and customers, among others, to efficiently and adaptively satisfy their computing needs. However, with the growing use of virtual resources, customers are encountering situations in which the virtual resources cannot accommodate their needs during certain situations, such as unanticipated traffic spikes or need for immediate responses to satisfy increased loads. In response to this, web resource service providers are introducing automated scaling. In many cases, customers transmit requests to create instances such as, for example, virtual machine instances to execute on hardware devices. The instance can be automatically scaled enabling the service provider to accommodate customer needs during the situations described above.